


The Heights of Loving

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex love her short girlfriends, F/F, Pool & Billiards, soft angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Alex has had it up to "there" with her girlfriends' teasing and she decides to do something about it during a date night at the Alien bar.





	The Heights of Loving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwatson2304](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/gifts).

> For [Gwatson2304](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304) in thanks for tolerating my incessant rambling about writing all through this monthly challenge and the numerous beta readings. 
> 
> The prompt was: Height difference.

"Not playing with your girlfriends tonight Alex?" M'gann ask, setting a beer in front of her. Her voice laced with soft concern.

Alex look over her shoulder at Lucy and Maggie setting up a game of pool. "They've been on my ass all day so not without warming up first."

"What have they been on your ass about?" The Martian ask, amused. 

"Oh you know, which one of them makes for the better top part when they're both in the trench coat" Alex open her beer and takes a swig. "Stop me if I get another" she point to her beer 

M'gann smiles, though a touch of confusion permeate her expression. "you got it...Trench coat?" 

"Yeah they get together in a trench coat when they want to feel like a normal sized person." Alex mimes them getting on the other’s shoulders.

"I heard that Danvers!" Maggie calls from the pool table. 

"What? I can't hear you from all the way up here!" Alex finish her beer in one go, then set it down on the counter. She slides a bit of money to M’gann. “Thanks.” 

Lucy groans at Alex’s quip and start the pool game. She easily sinks two and then it’s Maggie’s turn.

Alex walks closer to the game, to watch how they play. The little flirting games between her two girlfriends aren’t working on her tonight, her irritation too great. "Winner decides who I play against." 

Lucy smiles. "Well there's some incentive!" she proceed to take a massive lead in the game, sinking all but two of her balls. 

Maggie on the other hand seems a little surprised at the stipulation. Unsurprised at the turn of events, she picks up the cue stick and aims "I don't think this is going to be as fun as you think it's going to be, Lane." 

Alex give Maggie a finger gun gesture. "Finish your game, Ladies. Can't wait for my turn." 

* * *

Maggie puts up a terrific fight in the end, surprising Alex with a few of her precision hit. Unfortunately for the detective, Lucy claims victory with one final play.

“YES!” Lucy does a fist pump and then points to Alex. Primed by her victory, she claims her prize. “I’ll be the one playing you. Danvers is going down.” 

Alex calmly gathers the balls and center them in the middle of the table, then claim Maggie’s stick for herself. “You look sure of yourself for someone who needs to climb on the side of the table to aim her shots.” She gives a glacial smile to Lucy. “What do you want to put on the line, Lucy?”

Lucy stand closer to Alex and runs her finger over her jawline. “Hmm, Eat my cooking without any complaint for a week. _ And _ wear a shirt with a rabbit food joke on it.” Lucy says with a little smirk. “You?” 

Alex snaps her teeth at the finger. “If I win, you two get off my ass about food and I’m making you each wear a shirt with a short joke of my choosing.” Alex says making a sweeping gesture with her arm over the table. “Start the game.” 

Maggie winces and steps in between the two girls. “Woah, I think maybe we can have a talk about that instead of leaving it to chance.” 

“Yeah maybe that’d be a better idea.” Lucy concedes, maybe for the first time this evening noticing how serious Alex’s been.

Alex’s smiles remain plastic and cold, her response comes in one simple word. “Chicken.”

Lucy raise her eyebrow and gives Alex a sultry smile. “Oh my god, you are on.” she undoes one button on her shirt and gives Alex one big salacious wink. She bend forward to prepare for her first shot..

Maggie closes her eyes, stepping back away from the situation. A deep, long suffering sigh comes. “We are still talking about this when we get home.”

Sensing Maggie’s displeasure over the situation, she moves around the table and set her hand on her arm. “We will, I promise.” she can feel her girlfriend’s tension leave her right then. Her attention shoots to Lucy. “Oh, your tits aren’t going to save you from what’s coming.” 

Lucy starts the game, but doesn’t sink anything on her opening move. “We’ll see, a girl can try.” 

Alex circle the table and analyze her options, studying the situation and making Lucy simmer in her own impatience. 

Maggie tries not to laugh at the display between her two lovers, the fire is burning hot enough already. She doesn’t need to add more oil. Not that kind of oil anyway.

“Are you playing or just pretending?” Lucy quips, tapping her foot. 

“I know you’re not used to it, Lucy, but normal sized people have more angles they can see the game from.” Alex ignores the middle finger she gets from both of her girlfriend and over the course of about a minute, sink all but two of her own ball. 

Maggie is laughing quietly behind the hand covering her mouth. Her shoulder shake with her laughter. “Lane, you should’ve seen this coming when I didn’t bet anything on the game.”

Lucy watches Alex completely decimate any hope she has of victory. She set her cue stick down and surrenders when Maggie starts laughing audibly. “Alright, there’s no point, I concede.” she holds her hands up in a peace offering.

Alex hangs her stick up on the rack. As the adrenaline drops slowly, a strong discomfort and sadness takes over where the almost comical tension was a moment ago. She gives Maggie a hug, then she gives one to Lucy too. “Alright, mood’s not great. I’ll go home and let you have fun. Text me when you decide to get on your way.”

“Oh come on, you think we’re letting you go home alone?” Lucy says, taking one of Alex’s arms

Maggie take the other. “Yeah, let’s get you home and talk this thing out.” 

Alex puts her arms around each of their neck. “Love you two.” She gets a kiss on each cheek..

**Author's Note:**

> Will write the talk home eventually.


End file.
